Lost
by Digitaldreamer
Summary: Luffy and Zoro are a bit lost...[One shot]


**- L O S T -  
A one shot by:  
D I G I T A L D R E A M E R  
-**

Hi there! This is Digitaldreamer! I really ought to be working on my Kingdom Hearts fanfic, seeing as Kingdom Hearts is my fandom and that's all I've been writing for my past two years at However, lately I've found myself obsessed with One Piece…which explains my lack of updating.

So yeah, in English class we were supposed to write a quick one and a half page story. Being obsessed with One Piece, this quick drabble is what I wrote. If I had written anything with plot, it would have turned out to be at least fifteen pages and my English teacher would have thrown heavy things at me for overdoing things again. So instead of fifteen pages we have a fairly pointless drabble. Huzzah.

My friend Wish read it, and she suggested I show it to the masses….so here we are.

I apologize in advance for any mess ups in character, lack of description, and total crappiness.

If you still want to read this, go on ahead.

**-**

"ZORO! ZORO LOOK AT THAT SIGN! OH, OH, LOOK AT THAT ONE! IT'S BLUE! IT'S **BLUE** ZORO"

"Yes, I see that Luffy. It's just like the other sign. The one that we've  
passed_twelve_ times."

"I know, we're lost, isn't that great"

A young man walked along the city streets, gazing round in wonder at the  
neon lights as though he were a child. He was grinning so brightly that it  
was likely his smile was brighter then the lights, and those that walked by  
would be either blinded by the said smile or wonder what drugs that  
particular young man was on.

He wore odd clothes for one walking through the city, a bright red vest and  
faded jean shorts. But what really drew your eyes was the tattered straw hat  
upon his head, his unruly black bangs peeking out from underneath the hat.

In all honesty, he stuck out like a sore thumb in the city, and people were  
giving him various strange looks. Not that the young man cared.

After all, why should he care? Look at all the bright lights! And all the  
food! And the sounds! Amazing! As the captain of his pirate crew, Luffy was  
glad the Going Merry had stopped at this strange country to get supplies.

Following behind his childish captain was a slightly taller man. He was  
rather at odds with the younger man, looking rather cold and unapproachable,  
giving off a rather dangerous aura. This dangerous aura was probably one of  
the main reasons no one had bashed the younger boys head in yet.

However, the older man's lip was quirking upwards slightly, the bemused look  
completely at odds with his unapproachable air.

He had short, though lightly spiky, green hair. Yes, green. It grew  
naturally that way, he'd never dyed it. He still cursed his parents about  
that, really. He also wore a plain white t-shirt, a dark green haramaki, and  
black jeans. A black bandanna was tied around his left arm, and hanging from  
his belt were three katana's.

He inwardly noted that it was extremely late and they should have been back  
at the ship hours ago. When their captain hadn't returned at sunset, Zoro  
being the first mate had been sent to find the rubber pirate, and now they  
were **both** lost. Wonderful. Nami was going to kill them, not that he was  
scared of Nami.

However, even as he thought this, Zoro watched Luffy rush around with a  
barely contained smile. To see that youthful grin on his captains  
face just may have been worth risking Nami's wrath….just maybe.

"Zoro? Zoro" Luffy cried, waving a hand in front of the swordsmen's face.

"What" Zoro grunted, batting the younger man's arm away.

"You're not worried, right Zoro? About us being lost"

Zoro snorted. "No."

Luffy's grin returned. "Great! Me neither! We can have own awesome  
adventure finding our way back! Won't that be great? It'll be awesome,  
especially since you're here to have the adventure with me, Zoro"

The younger of the two continued to babble on, and as the mismatched pair  
continued on Zoro continued to smile.

Worth Nami's wrath, indeed. Just to see his captain- his friend smiling  
like that and to be there to see it.

** -O W A R I-**

So, there you go. Please review and tell me if you liked this or not, tell me how I can improve, and tell me if I got the characterizations correct if it's not too much trouble.


End file.
